


Is That My Shirt?

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Is That My Shirt?

 “Is that my shirt?” Kennex asked, leaning against the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers

 You glanced up at him, then down at the oversized shirt that you stole from his laundry basket earlier. “It was.”

 “Was?”

 You nodded, a smile playing at your lips as you looked back at him. “It’s mine now,” You told him.

 Kennex raised an eyebrow at you incredulously as he stepped into the living room. “Is it now?” He asked teasingly. “Are you admitting to stealing from a cop?”

 “Maybe?” It sounded like a question. You pulled your legs underneath you to allow him room to sit on the couch.

 “I could arrest you for that,” He said, but you both knew it wasn’t serious.

 It was your turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “Do it, then.”


End file.
